Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, a mini notebook computer, a net book, a mobile computer, an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) or a portable multimedia player (PMP), utilizes as a portable power supply such as a battery pack that includes a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in series or/and in parallel. The battery pack includes a protective circuit module (PCM) for protecting the battery cells from over-charge, over-discharge or over-current, and the battery cells and the PCM are included together in a frame.
Recently, as electronic devices have been developed to be lighter, thinner, and smaller, a battery pack needs to have a very small thickness. In order to reduce the thickness of a battery pack employed to the device, a tape-like label may be attached to a frame to fix and protect the battery cell and the PCM in the frame. Here, a hard type label may be used as the label for fixing and protecting the battery cell and the PCM.
As the thickness of a device is reduced, the device may become flexible and a battery pack accommodated in the device may also be bent or transformed with the device.
However, if the battery pack is bent or transformed, noises may be generated while an adhered surface of the hard label is released from a battery cell or a frame.